Life.2 The Spirit
Life.2 The Spirit & the Mysterious Lady "So you've met an Alichino. Great, there goes the neighborhood. I really hate those pranksters." "You've met one before?" "Well, no, not personally. But I've heard about them from Mom. Apparently, at one point in time, the current head tried to get her to marry him. Needless to say, that didn't go very well." Wonder what happened? Right now we're in the living room, which I was dragged to after I walked into the door. Arya didn't seem to like the fact that I left before she said it was time to leave the clubroom. I then took that opportunity to tell her about Leonora Alichino (after an hour of lectures). Afanasiia was also present, and she was holding her silver cross, mumbling a silent prayer (which gave both me and Arya a headache). I'm just glad Arthur isn't here. The Divine Comedy is one of those books he once tried to get me to read. I just know he's going to make me read that book. I'm going to make sure that he never finds out about these Malebranche devils and whatnot. As I was preparing to make sure Arthur never learned any of this, Arya spoke up. "Well, the Alichino aside, it's her cousin that really worries me." "Why's that?" "Because, little Afanasiia, my mother told me that, back when the Alichino heir wanted to marry her, he had only one sibling. A younger brother. And accorder to Mom, he was engaged to the Malacoda clan's heiress. So it's probably a Malacoda, and they're the leader of the Malebranche." That doesn't sound good. I suppose we should be careful from now on. Well, Arya anyways. As long as I'm not around her, then I don't have to worry about those devils. Not to mention that they'll be taking Arya back to the Underworld. All of my problems are being solved right before me. I love it! "Why do I get the feeling you're hoping that they take me away?" "Because I am." "Okay, at least you're honest. Now then, demonic punishment!" "Why?!" Arya jumped at her and held me in a head lock…with my head on her breast. I feel very conflicted. "Arya, that's not nice! Let James go!" Afanasiia came over to help me, only to trip and fell into us. The end result, I was sandwiched between Arya's breasts in the back and Afanasiia's thighs in the front. I also got a good look at Afanasiia's cute, pure white, panties. You know, it's at times like these that I tend to forget that one is a devil and the other a nun. My nose became a blood-squirt gun. Think I might have lost a few liters. ""James!"" XXXXXXXXXXXXX Being in this house is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. But, well, I suppose I could have been worst. Sadie could have seen me in that situation. If that happened…let's not think about it. Anyways, right now I was in the shower, enjoying a nice cold shower. I need something's to calm me down after what happened. One might be a devil and the other a nun, but that doesn't change the fact that they're both really beautiful girls. As I sat in the shower, my mind started to wonder. you had a perfect opportunity for a nice memory, and you ruin it. Are you positive you're a man? I'm even starting to hear things in an extremely strange voice. How to describe it…well, I guess it would be the kind of voice darkness would have if it had a voice. Old, cold, wrathful, but also kind. It was a very strange combination. Wonder where I've heard a voice like that before. It doesn't sound familiar. because no one other me my glorious self has this glorious voice. Now, stop being stupid for once and listen to me. I stood up. Okay, so, maybe I'm not hearing things. Don't tell me… "Is someone here?" by here you mean inside your head, then yes. I'm right here. But I suppose it would be better if you should see me, wouldn't it. Hmm, let's see…oh, I now. Try looking into a mirror. Not sure where this was going, I stepped out of the shower and looked in my bathroom mirror, but all I saw was myself. Nothing more than me looking back at me with my crimson red…wait. I have black eyes, not crimson red. Mirror James smiled at me. better. It's always nice to have a face-to-face conversation, don't you agree? "Now I'm hearing and seeing things. Don't tell me all this supernatural nonsense has finally infected my brain." Mirror James sighed. I really like this when I was your age? Well, whatever. It's just nice to finally meet you, James. You can call me S for now. Don't think you're ready to learn who I am just yet…or who you really are. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean by that? Does this have anything to do with why I have the Satan clan's powers?" S just smiled. Actually, I'm the source of that power, along with other powers you have yet to awaken. But let's not talk about that for now. Personally, I'd like to talk about your wasted opportunity to prove your manhood with Ary-tan and that nun, but I suppose I can let it slide…this time. Did he really call Arya Ary-tan? Ary-tan was right about Malacoda. They're a dangerous bunch. At your current level, the only way for you to fight and beat one is to awaken my most powerful power. I'll open the door, but you have to step through yourself. And don't give me that 'I want them to take Little Ms. Satan away' speak. I know you better then you know yourself. Well then, until next time. With that, my reflections eyes changed back to my natural color. Well, looks like I have another problem to deal with. But for now, let's get back to my show… "James, let me scrub your back!" Arya entered the bathroom, and she appeared just as she was the day she was born. Completely naked. Time for another nosebleed in 3…2…1… SQUIRT! "James, why does this always happen!" not a really man. Shut up, S. XXXXXXXXXXXXX I woke up smelling a really nice sent next to me. I immediately went on high alert. I focused my eyes and found Arya sleeping next to me. Normally, I would yell about how she should stay out of my room, but it appears that she brought me here after I passed out. Plus, looking around, I can see that this is her room. I suppose I never said anything about her not bringing me into her room. Sighing, I got up…and found that I was still naked. Looks like she didn't even bother to get me a towel. I sighed again and tiptoed out of her room as quietly as possible. After that, I quickened my pace to my room, where I got dressed. Once that was done, I down the hall and out the front door. It was nighttime. The reason I decided to go outside is because I wanted to cool my head off for a bit. That image of Arya naked is still in my head. I need to find a way to get it out, as soon as possible. Also, I need time to think about the guy in my head, S. That guy said that my powerful come from him, and that I have other abilities that haven't awakened yet. I don't like the sound of that. Also, the fact that he wouldn't tell me who he really is, that worries me… and then there's the fact that he said something about what I really am. What the heck was he talking about!? Sighing, I continued on my way, enjoying the cool night breeze. Hmm, wonder if that's a chance that this is all just a dream? "There's no way that's going to happen. This is reality, so accept your fate." "Damn it! Why can't anyone let me stay in my dream for just a bit?" I turned around and forgot how to breathe. The reason this is quite understandable for a young man like me. Standing there was a woman that I've never seen before. She has such an overwhelming beauty that most men would just be in awe. Her hair was long, black, and wavy, easily reaching down to her thighs. Her eyes are a bright, light blue color. Her breasts were large, larger then Arya's. She had beautiful, snow white, skin that would make any man filled with desire. For clothes, she was wearing a black dress that showed off her nice curves and had a slit in the chest, giving a very nice view of her large breasts. She was wearing long black boots and opera gloves that went up to her elbows. The lady smiled at me. I could almost see some sort of dark aura around her. I don't know who she is but I do know one thing for sure. She isn't human. The lady came over towards and her aura seemed to hold me in place. Once she was right in front of me she brought her face next to mine. "So, you're James Yami. Yes, you defiantly resemble him. And this aura…it's been so many millennia since I've felt this power. It might not be much now, but in time it will become as it once was." The lady ran her figure across my cheek and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I could smell her sent and it was nice. Even nicer then either Arya or Afanasiia… Normally I would resist feminine charm like this, but, for some reason, I just can't with her. I just can seem to understand what's going on. As I watched her eyes seemed to glow a darkish violet color. "Hmm, I was thinking of waiting a bit, but maybe I should just…" A darkish violet aura was surrounding her hand as she reached towards me when… "I'm afraid I must intervene, my lady." A voice came from behind the lady, which caused her to frown. She stood up straight and looked behind her. As this happened the force that was keeping me still suddenly disappeared. I looked to see who it was that was talking. Standing there was a tall man in a light blue business suit. He had shoulder length silver hair and bright silver eyes. He was handsome enough to make most girls want to get his attention, but wouldn't bother. The reason was very simple; he had some sort of intimidating aura on him. "My lady, the boy is not yet ready to hold the position of wrath. His power is only that of a high-class devil, and he doesn't even know how to use it correctly." The lady kept silent for a moment. After awhile she sighed. "Lucifuge, if I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it." "Yes my lady. Forgive my rudeness." "Now, now, Lucifuge. It's all okay. I can understand your concern and I completely agree. I was just a bit impatient. I mean, he's right there behind me and all." With that, she turned around and smiled a devilish smile. "I'll let you go for now, James. Until next time, cutie." With that a darkish violet magic circle appeared under her and that Lucifuge guy. The next thing I knew, they were gone. I breathe a sigh of relief. Just who the heck was that anyways? I've never seen anything like her before. Trianna and Arya, with the latter being a Satan, are devils and they don't come anywhere near what that lady made me feel. I just stood there until I calmed down. I might not know what's going on but I do know one thing for sure. I don't want to meet her again. I should also keep this a secret from Arya and the others. With that thought in mind I turned and walked home. Category:Fanon Story